Today, Tomorrow, Forever
by i-maginationz
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Voldemort, the trio live a whole new life.Harry owns a restaurant and a pub, Ron writes for Quidditch illustrated and Hermione is a full time muggle lawyers. Follow Harry as he realizes his true feelings for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only created the Golden Snitch and The Lion's Den. Jk Rowling owns everything else. As for Chef Ramsay, that's not mine either.

A/N: hope you enjoy the first chapter

It's been three years since the famous trio graduated from Hogwarts. The days of baddie Voldiemorty has been long over after their sixth year. After a stressful six months of searching high and low for the Horcruxes, they finally destroyed all of them. During the time of Horcrux hunting, Ron and Hermione got together briefly. They didn't last too long. They constantly fought and acted on sibling rivalry most of the time. Their relationship as lovers wasn't meant to last. After two weeks of dating they called it off. They became stronger as best friends and the love they had between them was as strong as ever. Ron treated her like the second sister he never had. As for Harry Potter, he dealt with them being together even though it annoyed him. He dealt with both parties during the break up and he was there to watch the friends reconcile as best friends. Despite the get together and the break up of Ron and Hermione, Harry swore to himself that he had to defeat the evil Voldemort to keep his two best friends safe. Harry found the motivation in him to fight. For three months after the destruction of all the Horcruxes minus Lord Voldemort, Harry trained with the Order's greats. Remus took that into his own hands and became Harry's next mentor. Harry was terrified that Remus may be the next one on Voldemort's hit list because of their relationship but Remus convinced Harry that it was his job to look after him now. They trained eight hours a day going through spells and strategies to defeat Lord Voldemort. Not only did Harry train magically but he also trained physically and mentally. Harry had to be physically fit to fight against the dark lord. With the help of Mad Eye Moody, Harry learned to duel with a sword, bamboo sticks, and he took on all types of martial arts. He also had to defend himself mentally. After two long weeks of practicing occlumency, Harry successfully mastered it and during that time he also became a skilled in legilimency. After all that training Harry knew. The war has been going on too long and too many people have died from it. One day in the birth of spring, Harry just knew he was ready to take on the man who marked him of his misfortune. Harry was ready to step on the battlefield. Harry, Ron and Hermione stuck together most of the way until Harry went off to find Voldemort to end it once and for all. Harry made Ron swear that he would keep Hermione safe, and though she cried not wanting to let Harry go alone, Harry had resulted to magic to make her stay. Harry tearfully stunned Hermione to make sure she stayed where she was. Harry and Ron fell into a brotherly embrace and Harry was off to fight old Tom Riddle. Three hours later, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort with the broken wand in his hands. Harry depended on muggle ways to defeat Voldemort, something that he hadn't expected. If it wasn't for Fawks and Gordric Gryffindor's sword, Harry couldn't have pulled it off. Sweat and blood dripped from his head as he collapsed in the arms of Ron and Hermione. He lay unconscious for seventy-two hours before he woke up. Though Hermione and Ron did suffer from minor injuries they never left Harry's side as the wizarding world celebrated the defeat of the most ugly and evil wizard alive. Most of the Death Eaters were sentenced to the kiss by the dementors or life time in Azkaban. There were the few that got away. The defeat of Lord Voldemort did have its sacrifices. There were many deaths on the light side that many forgot including Albus Dumbledore, Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Rufus Scrimgeour, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Hogwarts opened the September after the defeat of Tom Riddle where Professor McGonagall became head mistress. The trio returned to the wizarding school to complete their N.E.W.T.S along with Ginny and Luna. Harry and Hermione returned as being Head Boy and Head Girl helping Professor McGonagall run the school that would make Albus Dumbledore proud. Even though the war was over Ginny and Harry did not continue their relationship. Ginny begged Harry to be with her but he couldn't. To Harry, being with Ginny felt like Voldemort never happened but he learned that the past makes the person who they are. Harry gently let her down making her understand that they couldn't have a relationship based on a lie. After multiple boxes of tissue used by the youngest Weasley, she finally got over Harry Potter and moved on. However they do still share a few awkward moments when Ron or Mrs. Weasley tries to play match maker. None the less the trio finished their seventh year with flying colors. Hermione finished top of her class with honors scoring a record high of nine N.E.W.T.S. Harry finished with eight N. E. W. T. S and Ron didn't finish too bad with six. All three of them had enough to qualify for Auror programs. However they decided the days of fighting evil were over with and it should fall into the hands of other individuals, they decided to find a flat before a career. A surprising Neville Longbottom scored himself six N. E. W. T. S and decided to follow in his parents' footsteps and entered Auror Training. As for Ginny Weasley she finished well doing internship in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

After graduation Harry and Ron moved immediately into a flat in the heart of London. The boys designed their three room bachelor pad the good old muggle way. They left a room just for Hermione in case she wanted to stay over night every now and then. As for Hermione, she stayed with her parents for a couple of months before moving out with Luna Lovegood where they shared a comfy loft not too far from Harry and Ron's bachelor pad. Hermione and Luna grew really close during the war. With Ginny not associating with the trio minus her brother due to her past with Harry, Hermione came to understand Luna. The dreamy girl that Luna used to be changed, she had brilliant research skills from years of reading the Quibbler and the wizarding media. Hermione was impressed by Luna and the both did most of the research regarding war strategies. They spent a lot of time in the Black Library and Hogwarts looking for information that could be useful. They made a good team and became great friends. After Graduation Hermione returned to live with her parents and Luna spent some time with her father. They met quite often and one day they saw a loft up for sale not far from Harry and Ron's bachelor pad, they decided to move in together and be roommates.

Since the defeat of Lord Voldemort the trio did lighten up. They all went into different careers, which were interesting and self-fulfilling. Ron's love for Quidditch continued to grow, as he became one of England's most well known Quidditch journalists. His articles are often featured in the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Illustrated. He recently started a book about Quidditch with the help of Hermione. Ron grew to be six foot two, with hair and freckles as red as can be. His high cheekbones made him quite attractive earning him the title of being a playboy. His confidence has grown since the defeat of Lord Voldemort; he's no longer the shy boy who is scared of girls. His job helped him score the girls wherever and whenever. He's gone through as many girlfriends as his underwear's gone through the washer, which is quite often.

Hermione on the other hand became one of the top lawyers in London. She majored in muggle law, allowing her to make enough money. She works in a law firm in the middle of muggle London. She still contributes to the wizarding world saving house elves. She could also use her attorney license in the wizarding world. She studied wizarding law after Hogwarts and she is part time at the Ministry being a prosecutor. Her constant workaholic attitude has not made her relationships with boyfriends successful. Her boyfriends want the time she is not willing to spare. Even when she did have a boyfriend, Harry and Ron went into defensive mode and scared the boy away. All her time went to work, family and friends. It often takes Harry and Ron to pull her away from work just for a weekend.

As for Harry, he opened his own restaurant in the heart of London. He did it the good old muggle way. He also owns a pub in Diagon Alley. His skills for cooking came from all the years of cooking for the Dursleys'. His pub called the Golden Snitch opens in the morning and afternoon where he runs it himself. Harry would cook breakfasts and lunches at the Golden Snitch and at night his partner, Seamus Finnigen took over the pub to bar tend. At night, Harry ran over to his muggle restaurant, The Lion's Den. The Lion's Den is a high-class restaurant, which Harry created after he took two years of culinary school under the famous Gordon Ramsay. Gordon Ramsay often reminded Harry of a combination of Snape and Moody. It often scared him but the strict way of teaching by Chef Ramsay made Snape seem like a butterfly. Soon after Harry was shaped up and Chef Ramsay taught all he knew to his prodigy, he advised Harry to open his own restaurant. Thus, The Lion's Den was created. The Lion's Den was London Times restaurant of the month and ranked five star. As for The Golden Snitch, it stayed low profile in the wizarding world. No other wizards besides the Weasley's, Hermione and their close friends knew Harry owned the place. Seamus and Harry first came up with the idea when Harry ran into Seamus one day not long after he opened The Lion's Den. They were catching up when they crossed a vacant space in the middle of Diagon Alley and it all started from there. Hermione drew up the contracts, and the business began a few weeks later. The interior had huge screen televisions floating playing live Quidditch games. However that was a problem for the ministry because of muggle artifacts mixing with magic. Luckily for Harry and Seamus, Hermione and Arthur Weasley put in a helping hand with getting the screen tvs to work. As for the ministry, ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Arthur Weasley gained new respect from the wizarding world and since he's head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department, he took care of it. It was Arthur's way of saying thanks to Harry for saving the wizarding world. The Golden Snitch may not be in the Daily Prophet but thanks to Luna Lovegood, who now dates Seamus helped with promotion with advertisements in her magazine "The Quibbler". She is respectfully the top editor after her father retired and decided to go searching for the rare creatures like the Srumple-Horned Snorkack.

Despite the things going on in each of the trio's life they still make time for each other. They meet every Thursday night in the VIP Room of the Golden Snitch or the Lion's Den or even at the boys' bachelor pad. Even though Harry and Ron live together, their busy schedule clash together every now and then, sometimes Harry would get home so late from the restaurant that Ron would be sound asleep or Ron would be out so early to catch a training session of Quidditch teams to write about for his articles, magazines or his book. As for Hermione, since she doesn't even live with the boys she seems them even less. Sometimes if she wasn't in a hurry she would usually pop in the bachelor pad for breakfast but other than that the boys seldomly saw her due to her busy work schedule. That's why the trio meet every Thursday. If it wasn't for that they would hardly see each other. There were some ground rules to every Thursday of the week. They were not allowed to miss any Thursdays except for family emergencies, they were not allowed to be more than 15 minutes late and they were not allowed to bring a boyfriend or a girlfriend to those Thursdays. There were the occasional misses from Ron because of being out of town due to business. Other than that for three years the Trio never missed a Thursday together. Many spouses were upset due to that arrangement. Many of Hermione's boyfriends didn't understand why she went out with two other guys every Thursday and many of Harry's or Ron's girlfriends wanted to tag along to those Thursdays was vetoed right away by them. So even after three years the tradition of meeting on Thursdays it continued.

A/N: Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I only created the Golden Snitch and The Lion's Den. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Except for Chef Ramsay. No one owns that dude.

**A/N**: Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter! I'm still new at this soo I need some pointers. Here's chapter 2. I'm going to hold up updating for two weeks cause I'm going on vacation. After that I will upload about 3 chapters a week if the writing goes smoothly.

Other than that, enjoy )

It was a busy night in the heart of London. It was even busier at the Golden Snitch. The early spring night chills in late February couldn't keep witches and wizards out of Diagon Alley. The Golden Snitch was starting to get busy again due to the start of the Quidditch Season. Pre-season games and spring training started recently. It was a Thursday, and with the start of the Quidditch season, the trio decided to meet up at the Golden Snitch for their traditional Thursday nights.

"Hey Sir, thanks for coming in." said Harry as he shook his culinary mentor's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir?" Gordon Ramsay, world class chef answered with a chuckle in his voice.

"Once more like always Sir. The ones who come on Thursdays are always the lucky ones having you cook for them."

"You better get going or the girlfriend and the best friend might have your head!" Gordon patted Harry on the back and guided him towards the door.

"Haha, Hermione is not my girlfriend Si-Gordon." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Stop bullshitting me. Now get out of the kitchen."

They both shared a laugh and Harry went out the back door of The Lion's Den. After finishing Hogwarts, Harry didn't want to fight evil so he fell back to something he was good at. It wasn't Quidditch but the culinary arts. Harry felt that Quidditch would give him too much media attention and that was something he didn't want. So he went into culinary. Harry worked in a local diner and just so happens Chef Ramsay went to eat there one night. The world class chef ate Harry's lemongrass sautéed salmon. Gordon Ramsay demanded to see Harry at once and thus it was the start of Harry's culinary career. Gordon Ramsay taught Harry everything he knows about the culinary arts. He taught Harry how to use his instincts, putting combinations together, things people find tasty, and all the skills needed to be a successful chef. Harry worked along side of Chef Ramsay for a good year before Harry set off on his own wings and flew. Harry had the leadership to run a restaurant and soon after with the help of Gordon, Harry opened The Lion's Den. The journey of success didn't come easy, Gordon pushed Harry to his fullest like Dumbledore but with the attitude of Severus Snape, it was a no wonder that after a few months, The Lion's Den claimed muggle critic' taste buds and became a five star restaurant. The restaurant opens only for dinner service and Harry is usually in the kitchen making it happen except for Thursdays. The importance of Trio Thursdays allowed Chef Ransay to fill in once a week. Their relationship became less like teacher and student but two friends mixing new ideas in cooking.

Harry smiled of the thought of his current accomplishments. He caught a glimpse of his watch and realized that if he didn't hurry to his car he would be late. Harry walked through the chilly spring evening in a white puma jumper and a pair of baggy jeans to where his car was parked. He reached his silver BMW convertible and drove down the streets of London under the shimmering lights.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. "Hello?" Harry answered as he flipped open his mobile phone.

"Harry?" After ten years of hearing her voice he never got sick of it. It also became his voice of reason.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Harry made a left turn and parked his BMW outside the Leaky Cauldron.   
"Where are you?" The background was loud and Harry guess that she already arrived at the Golden Snitch.

"I'm right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Is Ron there yet?"

"No not yet. He said he'll be there soon."

"Oh…well you want to get into our usual room? Seamus should have gotten it ready. I told him this morning that we would be coming in. Oh yeah! The password is jelly donuts."

"Jelly donuts? Okay I'll see you in a bit?"  
"Okay. Bye." Harry pulled out a black baseball cap and made his way from his car to Diagon Alley. It became a habit for Harry to walk into Diagon Alley with a hat or sunglasses. Since the defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding media have been hot on his tail regarding his latest achievements or about the current girl he's been dating. So Harry decided to keep a low profile whenever he goes to the wizarding community. Harry also hung around people who have been through the war with him because he knew they wouldn't sell him out.

Harry weaved through Diagon Alley until he got near the end where the Golden Snitch was. Harry holds seventy-five percent of the shares of the Golden Snitch, while his partner Seamus holds the other twenty-five percent. Not long after Harry opened The Lion's Den he ran into Seamus and the two had coffee for three hours catching up. Seamus went into hospitality and bartending while Harry had the experience of running a restaurant. The Golden Snitch was a collaboration of both Harry and Seamus with their love for sports, muggle life and just investing money. The Golden Snitch served breakfast and lunch where Harry was in charge and after four o'clock Seamus would take over with bartending for the rest of the night. The name The Golden Snitch was actually founded by Ron and his love for Quidditch. One day when Harry, Ron and Seamus were renovating the empty space, Ron went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and decided to buy a snitch for Harry's Christmas present. When Ron returned to the renovating place, Fred and George were in there giving a hand. Being the pranksters they were, they took the snitch from Ron's robe pocket and set it free. The snitch bounced off the walls and ricocheting off the ceiling zooming past every one who were trying to catch it. It took Harry a good hour to catch the damn thing. The half renovated restaurant was slightly damaged but a good cleaning charm and a good _repario_ fixed it up. Ron apologized and said "Damn that Golden Snitch." Thus the store was named due to the incident. The same Golden Snitch resides in the magical sports bar in a glass case symbolizing its significance.

HHar fdjag Harry smiled reminiscing the incident that took place a few months ago. His hard work finally paid off as he saw the amount of people inside The Golden Snitch. The wizarding world doesn't even know that the famous Harry Potter owns the Golden Snitch. Harry wanted to prove to the wizarding world that he can make it withoutusing the name. Thanks to Hermione who drew up useful contracts like the one where no one employed at the Golden Snitch was allowed to reveal that Harry owned the place or they would suffer have snitch on their foreheads for the rest of eternity.

As Harry entered The Golden Snitch, he took in the whole atmosphere. The interior of The Golden Snitch was designed by Seamus and Harry. Hermione being muggleborn put a lot of input on how muggle cafés, diners and pubs looked like. The ceramic flooring made a good combination with the walls that were painted in a dark shade of red. The dark shade of red symbolized the Gryffindor common room that Seamus and Harry had many fond memories of. The silver furnishing reflected the small spot lights that hung in the air on a clothes line from end to end. Harry saw the bar that was right in the middle where Seamus was busy mixing drinks for customers. The Golden Snitch was full tonight. The billiards and foosball tables were occupied in the corner and the booths in the opposite corners were also occupied by wizards in their early thirties just enjoying happy hour. The thing that made The Golden Snitch different from other wizarding pubs is that it plays live Quidditch matches on plasma televisions. These panels floated in the air attracting Quidditch lovers who no longer wanted to just listen to Quidditch on their wizard wireless. With the help of Hermione and Arthur Weasley, they tampered with the plasmas to work in a wizarding atmosphere and they set up cameras in all the Quidditch stadiums across the world. Since Arthur Weasley is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department of the ministry, it was definitely no problem mixing muggle artifacts in a wizarding atmosphere. The new Minister of Magic, Gawain Robards found that he owed it to Harry for saving the wizarding world and allowed him to manipulate muggle artifacts in a wizarding society. Harry caught sight of the Puddlemore United and Appleby Arrows game as he approached his business partner Seamus Finnigan.

"Aye Harry! Business is looking great eh?" Seamus poured up a martini and put an olive in it before placing it in front of Harry.

"Looking great Seamus." He said as he took a sip. "Did Ron come in yet?"

"Yeah I think so, the apparition detector blinked a couple of minutes ago. I'm guessing that was him. They should be in the VIP room like usual."

"Thanks and cheers. I'll come out in a bit to get some more drinks."

"Aye mate. Have a good time."

Harry raised his martini glass at his partner and weaved through the crowd to the VIP room. The door was actually a portrait of a phoenix. There was a password so only people who knew it could get inside. Their VIP room was not just for anyone, it was created a few months after the Trio Thursdays began. It was just for the trio at first but it came to good use for small parties that the trio threw and invited some of their friends from Hogwarts.

"Jelly Donuts!" Harry said the password clearly and the phoenix nodded its head. The portrait opened and Harry entered with ease. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch explaining something to Ron while using many hand gestures. Her eyes sparkled and her hair glowed under the lights. She was still in her business suit and Harry thought she must have had a case in court today. As she was talking to Ron she caught Harry's eye and smiled. Ron who had his back against Harry noticed and turned around.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron's red hair stood in all directions. Ron towered a couple of inches over Harry. Harry saw his blue eyes glimmer, the same shade of blue of his dress robes and his high cheek bones went up as he grinned seeing his best friend. "I guess you're sporting the black hat this time around."

"Haha. I lost my team England one last week. So I'm stuck with this one." They shook hands. Snapped their fingers, did a finger wriggle and bam.

"I see you haven't forgotten the handshake." Ron said laughing.

"Hah I see you haven't either."

"Forget about me" Hermione's voice flowed into Harry's ears and he laughed.

"Never." Harry walked around to the couch as she got up and gave her a tight hug. "And how are you doing?"

"Well. I had a court case today. Yourself?"

"Business is great as you can see outside. Ron?" Harry and Hermione looked over the Ron who was distracted by the Wimbourne wasps and Chudley Cannons game.

"Swell. I'm going over to America on Saturday morning. I need a ride to Heathrow Airport. The stupid ministry cut off all the apparition points over seas since stupid Voldemort. You mind Harry? You know how much I love that car of yours."

"Sure mate. No problem."

"You got to tell me all about wizarding America Ron! I've only read about them so I don't know much." Gasp.

"Something Hermione Granger doesn't know about?" the two boys said that in unison in a very shocking tone.

"Somebody get the date down!" Ron said. Then the two boys laughed out loud.

"We're just teasing you. So what are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked as he settled himself on the couch while taking in surroundings the second time this month. The VIP room was similar to the Gryffindor common room but instead it had the plasma tvs floating around, game counsels and a foosball table.

"Food and Quidditch!" Ron said at once very excitedly. "European preseason you guys! I'm going to miss it when I'm in America watching their spring training."

"Food and Quidditch? That's nothing new…" Hermione said with a drip of sarcasm.

"Ha ha ha …at least my life doesn't revolve around books and work." Ron flashed her a fake grin and turned his attention back to the colored plasmas.

Harry laughed. "Why don't I go upstairs to get us some dinner and Ron can watch Quidditch while we play some foosball or talk?"

"Okay Harry. Are you going to take that hat off first at least?" Hermione giggled as she pointed to his hat.

"Naah…Don't you think it looks cool?" Ron chuckled.

"Haha after seeing you with one every week, not any more."

"Shut up. Fine, I'll take it off." Harry pulled his cap off and his jet black hair was in all directions. His green eyes as bright as the lights and his scar were covered by his bangs. His high cheek bones lifted up as he grinned. "I'll be back with dinner."

"Hermione, you and Harry are going to the Burrow next weekend right? Mum told me to tell you guys to come over for the gathering. Bill and Fleur are coming from Paris. The twins say they have big news to tell everyone too!" Hermione looked up from the muggle newspaper she was reading and pondered.

"Yeah we'll go for sure. Since when have Harry and I missed one of those gatherings?"

"You're right. So what did you get me for my birthday Hermione?" Hermione laughed at Ron's question and shook her head.

"Why would I tell you?" she raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Ron smiled. "Aww…come on…you forgot didn't you?"

"I wish I did."

"Very funny Hermione." Ron said sarcastically. "I wonder what's taking Harry so long. I'm bloody starving."

"When do you _not _think of food?" Hermione said.

"When I'm playing Quidditch?"  
"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Hermione stuck her tongue at Ron and Harry returned back to the room with food.

"Fish and chips anyone?" He said as he balanced three plates in his two hands.

"Brilliant." Ron said at once.

"I put more on yours, knowing how much you eat." Harry gave out the plates to Ron and Hermione.

"I'd marry you on the spot if I could!" Ron said digging into his chips. Harry stared at him with a very very frightened face.

""You wish Ronilda.!" They all laughed as Ron turned his attention back to Quidditch. Harry and Hermione settled themselves on the couch while feeding their hungry stomachs with fish and chips. They were sitting comfortably shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.

"We're going to the Burrow next weekend right? For that big gathering?" she asked him breaking a comfortable silence.

"Yeah Ron was telling me that this morning. We never missed one of those right?"

"That's what I told Ron. Bill and Fleur are coming in from Paris. They're probably going to being their daughter, Belle. She was really small when we saw her."

"Yeah, she was a true heart breaker like her mum. She was stuck to me like glue remember? That little one has good taste." Hermione laughed.

"You two were so cute. I don't think any baby has ever gotten a picture with famous Harry Potter."

"Nope. Wait." Harry reached over and wiped the mayonnaise from the fish and chips from the side of Hermione's mouth. "mhmm..yummy." He said after licking his finger. He flashed her a grin and said "you're a messy one."

"No! _You're_ the messy one. Oh yeah!" she lowered her voice and then whispered in Harry's ear. "What are we going to get Ron for his birthday?" Harry looked over to see Ron still intrigued by the Quidditch match and by the looks of it Chudley Cannons just scored.

"We can go get him something on Saturday after we take him to the airport. It'll be fun. We haven't gone shopping in a while."

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Well I'll get back to do the afternoon shift. If not I'll tell someone to cover for me. I mean its Ron's birthday, it's important. I want to get him something good."

"We say that every year. Lucky for him, he does get good presents. I have to say that chess set you got him for Christmas was pretty nice."

"Your writer's handbook wasn't bad. He carries it every where now."

"I'll pick you up before we go to the airport then. We can both see our widdle Ronniekins to America." Hermione giggled and snuggled into Harry.

"It's a date." She said confidently.

"Sure what-"

"Cannons won! The Cannons won!" Ron screamed loudly. "I have to say they played a very swell game."

"That's great Ron. How's your book coming along?" Harry asked Ron now that Quidditch became the topic. Ron writes Quidditch articles for the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Illustrated and Lately he decided to write a book about Quidditch in the world.

"Going well. I got most of the planning done. I'm just doing research now. That's why I'm going over to America on Saturday."

"That's good to hear Ronald! Never thought I'd see the day you would do research. I'm the one who usually does it remember?"

"Truth is, it's for Quidditch. It's fun for me." Ron said then continued drinking his butterbeer.

"Aww our little won won is growing beneath our very eyes." Harry said in his best baby voice. The trio laughed and then they heard the clock chime midnight.

"Wow it's that late already?" Hermione asked as she looked for her briefcase.

"Yeah it's getting late. You okay to apparate home or do you want us to drop you off?" Harry offered as he put on his black cap.

"Yeah doesn't you're apparition ward set up after midnight?" Ron asked.

"Right it does. Damn you Harry for setting it at midnight. Luna's probably in but she might be asleep. So I'll hitch a ride in your pretty car Potter."

"Anytime Granger." With that Harry winked at her and muttered a cleaning charm to clear the room.

"Let's get going. I'm tired." Ron said as he finished the rest of his butterbeer.

The Golden Snitch was still packed with wizards watching the North America Preseason games: Haileybury Hammers versus the Moosejaw Meteorites. The chilly spring breeze in midnight felt like a winter night. Hermione shivered, only being in her business suit. "It's bloody freezing." She cursed.

"Here." Harry quickly took off his puma jumper and put it on Hermione. "I know it clashes with your outfit but you'll be warm." Harry had a pinstriped dress shirt right underneath. The trio walked quickly to the Leaky Cauldron and down the block to where Harry parked his convertible.

"Luckily it didn't rain." Ron said as they got into the car.

As Harry drove down the streets of London rain started to pour. "You were saying Ron?"

They arrived outside of Hermione's and Luna's flat a few moments later. Hermione kissed both Ron and Harry on the cheek and then thanked them for the ride. Harry felt himself blush even though it was the thousandth time she did it.  
"Let's get home Ron." With that Harry accelerated the car to get home to their bachelor pad.

Buzz. Buzz. Harry flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"You left your sweater with me." Hermione said through the mobile phone.

"Just keep it with you for now."

"Alright. It was really warm. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Say hi to Luna for me. I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay bye." Harry snapped his phone shut and threw it in the cup holder.

"Date on Saturday?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh? No, it was just Hermione. I forgot to get my sweater back." Harry parked and walked to the elevator.

"Ohh! So what are _you_ getting me for my birthday?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Like I would tell you?"

"Hey that's exactly what Hermione said!" Ron looked at Harry with a confused look. "It's like you guys think the same thing." Ron continued to ponder as they entered their flat.

"Night Ron." Ron heard Harry close his door and he continued to be lost in thought.

"Harry and Hermione? Naah…"

**A/N:** Review please?


End file.
